corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Seiko Shinohara/Gallery
See also: Seiko Shinohara '' Gallery ''Corpse Party SeikoFull.png|Seiko's full profile SeikoNew.png|Seiko's character emotion chart Seiko inBC.png|Seiko's sprites Characters.png|Seiko in the group photo The gang s all here p by reimei8-d4hzqjw.png|Seiko during the earthquake In Infirmary.jpg|Seiko and Naomi Nakashima talking Deaaad seiko.jpeg|Seiko's corpse Naomi X Seiko.png|Seiko in Naomi's dream Naomi X Seiko 2.jpg|Seiko in Naomi's dream Seikorpse.png|Seiko's corpse in Chapter 5 Naomi! Naomi! Please, wake up!.png|Seiko about to be hanged by Naomi NaomiPossessed.png|Naomi dragging Seiko's corpse in Wrong END 4 ★6 Seiko in corpse party cover.jpg|Seiko in Corpse Party cover 03_seiko (2)_gim_00000000.png|Seiko's sprite sheet seiko's sprites copy.png|Seiko's sprite sheet (3DS) ''Corpse Party BloodCovered'' (Manga) Blood Covered Vol 1.png|Seiko and Naomi on Volume 1 cover Blood Covered Vol 1 Alt.jpg|Seiko, Naomi and Satoshi Mochida on Volume 1 alternative cover Seiko'sFamily.PNG|Seiko's family before her mother went missing Seiko.JPG|Seiko's corpse falls on the ground Bloodcovered-seiko-death.jpg|Remembering Seiko's death Sachiko-seiko-naomi-cat-plush.jpg ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Seiko Bed.jpeg|Seiko and Naomi about to go to sleep Seiko Bath.jpeg|Seiko about to grab Naomi Seiko at Naomi's house.jpeg|Seiko and Natsumi talking Screenshot 0015.jpeg|Seiko and her classmates at the festival Screenshot 0021.jpeg|Seiko gets hurt after Naomi yells at her Seiko's Death 2.jpg|Naomi finding Seiko's corpse Naomi holding Seiko's head.jpg|Naomi holding Seiko's head Seiko'sfaceiscovered.jpg|Seiko's photo after she died ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' (Manga) Chapter4Cover.jpg|Naomi and Seiko in Chapter 4 cover Chapter6Cover.jpg|Seiko in Chapter 6 cover Seiko with broken neck.JPG|Seiko in Naomi's nightmare Seiko hanged.jpg|Seiko suffocating after getting hanged Seiko with her neck cut.JPG|Seiko's actual death ''Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U'' TY0DGibIiZ4.jpg|Seiko in the main hall 6cAbsC04IZQ.jpg|Seiko with everyone ClassySeiko.png|Seiko with a top hat and glasses REMOTE~1 2012-08-30 16-36-51-62.jpg|Seiko eaten by the monster REMOTE~1 2012-08-30 16-41-45-81.jpg|Seiko tickling Naomi REMOTE~1 2012-08-30 16-41-40-87.jpg|Seiko on top of Naomi ''Corpse Party: Sachiko's Game of Love ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U (Manga) Seiko-naomi-sachiko.jpg ''Corpse Party: Missing Footage Captureiukjhng.PNG|Seiko mimics satoshi|link=Seiko Shinohara/Gallery corpseparty1-5.jpg|Seiko being devious Seiko-pj.png|Seiko talking with Naomi Seiko-naomi-talking.jpg|Seiko lying in Naomi's bed seiko-playing-with-naomi.jpg|Seiko being perverted naomi-seiko-pillow.jpg|Naomi shoving a pillow in Seiko's face ''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls ''-The Curse of Tortured Souls- Tortured Souls characters.png|Seiko's full profile along with others Seiko and Naomi TS 2.PNG|Seiko listening to Ayumi Shinozaki's story Group TS 100.PNG|Seiko with others Seiko and Naomi TS 3.PNG|Seiko looking over Seiko and Naomi TS 4.PNG|Seiko's face Corpse party (12).PNG|Seiko Faces 2| Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-002.jpg|Seiko before doing the charm Seiko and Naomi TS 5.PNG|Seiko about to do the charm Corpse party (10).PNG|Seiko is pleased to have her piece of the paper doll Earthquake TS 001.PNG|Seiko during the earthquake Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-009.jpg|Seiko talking with Naomi Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-008.jpg|Seiko winking Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-005.jpg|Seiko greeting Naomi with a salute Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-004.jpg|Seiko and Naomi in Heavenly Host Seiko TS 101.PNG|Seiko playing with Naomi's chest Seiko and Naomi TS 6.PNG|Seiko and Naomi in the infirmary Seiko and Naomi TS 7.PNG|Seiko smiling Seiko and Naomi TS 8.PNG|Seiko scared Seiko and Naomi TS 9.PNG|Seiko listening to Naomi's shout Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-012.jpg|Seiko's demise Seiko TS 001.PNG|Seiko scared Captureiuyhtrgfd.PNG|Seiko choking Seiko TS 100.PNG|Seiko's death ''Corpse Party: Another Child ''(Manga) Img000014.png|Seiko's spirit in Chapter 3 SeikoYuiMayuAnotherChild.jpg|Seiko, Yui Shishido and Mayu Suzumoto at the end of Volume 1 Category:Gallery